1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a concept of using a series of metal channels in combination with a generally rectangular "horse" (i.e., a preferably wooden beam used for purposes of making stairway steps). Each metal channel has a first and second side member protruding therefrom a third side member therebetween said first and second side members. A plurality of metal channels are secured thereabove each of at least a pair of "horses" to permit therefrom a plurality of steps and risers to be secured thereto.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has been a substantial need for economically and rapidly constructing a stairway. A conventional manner is which a standard stairway is erected is by way of cutting a generally large plank in the saw-type configuration for providing therefrom a horizontal support for securing a step and a vertical support for securing a riser. Such a conventional method of cutting a plank is highly undesirable in that the cut material is wasted notwithstanding the wasted time and effort in forming the saw-type beam. Accordingly, improvements were devised whereby the "horse" remains in a form of an elongated rectangular beam at least one vertical and one horizontal support member protruding therefrom from a portion of said beam to distinctly support thereby a step and a riser (as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,457 filed by M. T. MacKenzie on Dec. 7, 1932 and issued Nov. 19, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,997 filed by E. M. Hager on Oct. 19, 1961 and issued July 27, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,870 filed by R. E. Crepeau on Oct. 25, 1982 and issued Aug. 14, 1984. However, protruding members extending from the beam, as taught by the above-mentioned patents are suitable only for attachment at the top surface of the "horse" thereby inadequate to fully support any side stresses experienced by the protruding devices. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,572 filed by C. E. Anderson on Mar. 5, 1971 and issued June 6, 1972, a bracket support extending from the top surface of the "horse" to the front bottom surface of the step to permit the back portion of the step to be coupled to said top surface of the "horse" is disclosed. The C. E. Anderson patent, although simplistic, would be insufficient to support side stresses applied on the steps as well as significant compression and bending loads subsequently applied to each of the bracket supports.
More elaborate, yet cumbersome devices have been disclosed in an attempt to rid of the sawtooth-type "horse" (as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,687 filed by R. Dean on Jan. 8, 1976 and issued Apr. 5, 1977) or altogether rid of the "horse" (as, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,683 filed by G. W. Lyons on July 20, 1949 and issued Apr. 22, 1952; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,270 filed by L. Lapointe et al. on Jan. 19, 1982 and issued Dec. 27, 1983. In the Dean device, the step bracket acts as the riser which places significant reliance on said bracket to sustain the entire axial load encountered by the step which clearly presents a significant problem. In the elaborate prefabricated or self-supporting stairs taught by Lyons and Lapointe et al., respectively, the numerous attaching means require constant attention and maintenance, especially the need to frequently adjust and replace a misaligned or defective member which can be significantly cumbersome.
In the present invention, there is a metal channel having first and second generally vertical extending members integral from a generally horizontal third member sturdily coupled to a generally rectangular beam. The first and second members are integrally joined to opposing sides of said beam by a plurality of attaching means extending therefrom upper and front portions of said metal channel for integrally accommodating a step and riser, respectively, thereto. More particularly, at least one nail, preferably a toe nail, diagonally imbedded through the step and the beam for coupling thereto while a generally similar toe nail, functionally at a diagonal position, integrally connects the riser to the back portion of the step. Preferably, a self-tapping screw positioned at an axial downward direction couples the front portion of the step to the riser. If desired, a plurality of self-tapping screws may be used to integrally couple the step to the upper portion of the metal channel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a metal channel for integral coupling to a generally rectangular beam suitable for accommodating a step and riser to form a stairway.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a metal channel for simply forming a stairway suitable for sustaining stresses from all directions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a metal channel for sturdily forming a stairway which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a metal channel for sturdily forming a stairway which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying relatively simple parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and extremely convenient to use.